


Just Us

by Melonbird



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: 90s Young Justice, Bart Allen Centric, First Kiss, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome, rating for future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melonbird/pseuds/Melonbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin, Impulse, and Superboy do everything together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Time

The first time “it” had happened, it hadn’t been a particularly unusual day. It was quiet. Shortly before a team meeting. Bart had, as usual, arrived early. It had been Kon that had called them in. So he was there, and they were alone, for now. Which wasn’t unusual either. Nor was the friendly torment. Bart's repeated questions as he darted around the room may have been particularly annoying on purpose. In his delight at hearing the low growl of irritation in Superboy’s voice, though, he got sloppy, and when he darted forward to swipe his sunglasses, Kon clotheslined him, an arm catching his stomach and making him slump over, wincing. He scowled at the amusement in his friend's eyes, slumping forward obnoxiously, right on top of him.

The glint in his eyes is what caught Bart off guard, though. He blinked, curiously, as he landed in Kon’s lap, in a sort of crouching position. “What?” he asked.

“You really have no concept of personal space, do you?” Kon murmured, in a voice that seemed less irritated than it really ought to. Bart opened his mouth to respond, but Kon’s hand had slid under him, turning him over so he was sat sideways in his lap, leaving him unsure, blinking up at him owlishly.

“What are you doing?” he finally asked. But he didn’t dare move. The moment felt rare, and he could sense that right in this moment, his actions would decide something very big between them both. His heart was racing, and nearly skipped a beat when they made eye contact, and Kon, very gently, slid a finger under his goggles. He was still, waiting for a reaction, to be stopped, but Bart just waited, impatiently, until his mask was lifted, peeled back, and gently pushed down off of his neck. He scrunched his nose at the bareness, eyes adjusting to the lack of yellow tint clouding his vision.

Finally, Kon spoke again. “I’m sure people tell you this all the time, Imp. But you’re really pretty.” And he smiled fondly, without any malice, and Bart felt his face go hot. Yes. There had been mentions. But from Kon… it felt different. His leg bounced nervously, until Kon put a hand on his thigh, hushing soothingly, and he went still, staring down at his knees, like they were the most interesting thing in the world. He wasn’t sure how long they sat like that. Kon’s hand eventually found it’s way to his hair, stroking gently, petting him, and it calmed him. Made his body go lax. Before he quite realized, his head was resting on Kon’s shoulder, mouth close to his neck. Which must have been sensitive, because Superboy had started shifting, making quiet noises when he breathed out.

And Bart wasn’t really sure what compelled him to do it. But he moved forward, just a few inches, and pressed his mouth to Kon’s neck. The weight of the action hit him like a cement wall, as usual, too late. He pulled back to apologize, feeling stupid, because whatever this was, this certainly wasn’t _that_ right?

Then Kon was kissing him. Cupping his jaw, pressing their lips together, head tipped so their noses didn’t press up against one another. It made his stomach tighten. It was nice. Kon was a good kisser, and had clearly done this before. Bart felt a little helpless. Not because he didn’t want it. He knew he wanted it the moment their lips had made contact. But because he was so inexperienced. And this was far from a chaste little smooch. Kon was thumbing across his jaw, easing his mouth open. He felt teeth drag, so gently, across his lower lip. It made his lips part enough that his tongue could brush forward, and it seemed to reach deep enough to make his heart stop. He felt a hand slide between his thighs, rubbing and kneading at the skin, and he knew if this kept up, it’d be a one way ticket to-

The door opened, and Kon immediately pulled away. Bart just stared at him, dazed, still sprawled in his lap, lips tingling and a little pinker than normal, breathing hard. He looked up at his makeout partner with a fond gaze, but Kon’s eyes were fixated on the person who had entered. And there was guilt there.

“What are you two doing?” said the newcomer, and Bart’s neck almost snapped as he turned his head. And he understood the guilt. Robin. Of course. He could taste the lecture as he held the pair of them in his blank gaze. It was so difficult to tell where he was looking, with that damn mask. The lecture never came though, instead, Robin closed the doors behind him, looking at them both curiously. Contemplatively. They stared at one another for a long time. Bart should really, really get out of Superboy’s lap, but something kept him rooted. Maybe it was the way Tim was looking at them. He didn’t look angry or disgusted. In fact, there was a pinkness rising into his cheeks, as he carefully moved to the opposite armchair. Bart could feel Kon tensing up.

Finally, he spoke again. “Don’t let me interupt.” His voice cracked. Bart supposed that Robin wanted to sound intelligent and controlled, but he knew Tim had only the bare amounts of experience himself, and was likely as nervous as he was. Truthfully, Bart didn’t know what to say to that, to be quite honest. Did Tim… want to watch them kiss? From the way he was leaning forward intently… that was a yes. That was weird though, wasn’t it? Superboy, however, didn’t waste any time, leaning down and kissing him again, gathering him into his arms and tangling fingers into his hair. He was more aggressive this time, and Bart wondered if that was because they had an audience. He chanced brushing his own tongue forward, and he could feel it meet Kon’s. They only had to brush together lightly for it to feel really good and He could see Robin leaning forward out of the corner of his eye. The kneading against the inside of his thigh continued. Then, he felt a third hand. On his chest, thumbing across his suit gently. It was Robin. Kon broke the kiss, once more, and Bart grunted in frustration.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Kon chided.  
“You keep stopping, before it gets good,” Bart complained, crossing his arms. “Are you messing with me?”

Tim leaned forward, and pecked him on the cheek, and he felt all of his anger melt away. Oh. Well, that was okay, then.

“Not trying to ruin the fun, Imp. The girls are just coming. I can hear them outside. So. Let’s put this on hold?” Kon stroked his hair gently, and Bart felt like he would melt again. “Rob, too. If he’d like to.” Tim shifted slightly. Bart guessed that meant yes, he would very much like to.

“Yes,” Bart agreed immediately. “If he’ll uh. You know, participate or whatever, too.”

“Someone likes lots of attention,” Tim said quietly. It was oddly flirtatious, as soft as it was, coming from him. It was him that slid away first, standing up and letting his cape fall around his shoulders. Bart followed, pulling his mask back up into place, sliding the goggles over his eyes. Kon stayed seated, drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair.

“Next time,” he whispered slyly. “You’ll both be on my lap.”

Bart and Tim couldn’t respond, as just then, Cassie and Cissie had thrown open the doors, talking excitedly to one another, Greta floating in behind them like a sandy wisp.

Later. There would be a next time. More than ever, Bart would be impatient as he would be forced to wait. Though this time, maybe. The wait would be worth it.


	2. Anything Better Than This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support so far! I hope this satisfies you guys as much as the first chapter.

They had kept what happened on the downlow. Not because of any amount of shame. Tim was really the only shy one out of the three of them, but keeping things a secret, for now at least, seemed better. What had happened had been spontaneous and none of them really knew what to think about it. Glances were exchanged. Bart felt his heart thrumming whenever Kon or Tim were in the same room as him. But there always seemed to be someone else around.

It wasn't until a few days later that Bart was on his own, and this time, it was Tim he found himself alone with. It had been a foggy, chilly morning, and Bart could see him shivering. He must have just come in from outside. He was unaware that Bart was even there. He watched him run a hand through his hair, his cheeks pink from being out in the cold, rubbing his arms to get feeling back into them. His head turned, and he started slightly, a quiet rigidness claiming his body for less than a second before he nodded.

Bart wasn't sure if Tim was much of an initiator. Last time, he'd mostly watched. Even if it had just been kissing. Bart was no stranger to giving out physical affection though, and he wasn't shy about it, so he closed the distance between them, before Tim could even blink. Slightly shorter, Bart had to lift himself up on his toes to get eye level. His arms wrapped tight around Robin's waist. He was more slender and lean than Conner. They were nice contrasts to one another, and he found he had no preference for one or the other. They were both lovely.

Lovely. A word he had never thought to use for either of them a week ago.  
Tim's mouth opened to say something, then he sighed, deciding against it. "Bart. You really should say something before you jump on someone like that," he said quietly, hands settling, light and unsure, on his waist. His hands were wonderfully cold from the outside, it sent delightful tingles down his back.

"I didn't think you'd mind," Bart explained, sliding his hands up under his cape, fingers splaying as his palms met shoulder blades. He could feel the shiver in Tim's spine. It coaxed action from him, and he carefully backed Bart up against the wall. His heart fluttered. He could feel his thigh press forward, between his legs, and press up, and there was a lurch in his stomach. One he knew all too well, and it made him gasp.

Tim blinked in alarm. "Sorry, I'm sorry I just..." he looked a little taken aback and guilty. Bart shook his head at him, cupping his neck, pulling him down level to kiss him. Kissing Tim was different than Kon. He was passive, welcoming, inviting Bart to make a move. When Bart's lips parted, so did Tim's, and his tongue was already brushing forward to meet his when he lapped at his mouth. It was a bit more unpracticed than Kon, but nice in it's own way, if a bit sloppy. Tim seemed to like it that way, though, and he began rubbing his leg up against him. Goggles clacked against mask, and Bart slid his hand up Tim's front, unbuttoning his cape, letting it fall to the floor.

They were right in the hallway. There was something thrilling about it. That anyone could walk around the corner. Thankfully, though, when someone did, it wasn't unwelcome.

Tim must have noticed him first. Sometime when his kisses had moved down to his neck. He liked using his teeth, nibbling and sucking, drawing high, faint gasps and pants from Bart, all the while working him with his thigh, rubbing diligently. He began almost showing off, and when Bart opened his eyes, Kon was only a few feet away. He moved in close, to Bart's side, taking Bart's chin in his hand. He wasn't sure why he liked it when he did that so much. Tim waited, as Kon peeled his goggles and hood away. He tugged it down, as Kon neared him, tipping his head, and Bart's neck was soon exposed to Tim fully, and he could feel his soft, pretty mouth closing over skin. He could feel him suck hard, and Bart's mouth opened in a gasp, that was almost immediately covered by Superboy's mouth. It was a deep kiss. Pushy? Not quite the right word. Dominant, maybe. His tongue swept in deep, and he pressed their lips together, hard, seeming to lick the breath right from Bart's throat.

Meanwhile, Tim was far from letting up. Teeth sank into his skin, and Bart was squirming, hips jerking against the presented leg. When Superboy stopped kissing him, his head was already spinning from all the attention. He felt, more than saw, Kon joining Tim in kissing and biting his neck,then turned, giving Robin a taste of his own medicine, nipping teasingly at his ear, making Tim gasp and turn. His mouth was so _beautiful_ , pink and wet, and Bart nearly whined as they began to kiss, inches from his face. Kon wasn't as pushy with Robin. Careful and loving. Gentler. He supposed that made sense. Bart and Kon bickered, and there was a tension between them, as good of friends as their were. It was good for them, really, they kept each other on their toes. But there was a sensitivity to Robin that neither the other two boys had, and it made Bart a very special kind of happy to see and know that Kon honoured that gentleness. A warm bloom spread in his chest, and he admired his two friends. He wondered if he should feel jealous. But there wasn't an envious streak inside him. Just affection. He realized, distantly, that might not have been normal, but then again, he did share everything with Tim and Kon. Screw normal. They had never been normal. This felt good, and more importantly, it felt _right._

"Imp," he heard Kon whisper to Tim, right against his mouth, Tim's teeth lightly scraping at his lip. They both turned on him, and he felt a hand slide down against his stomach. He didn't look to see whose it was, but from the pushy insistance, it was Kon's. He went right for it this time, palming him, rubbing his length through his suit.

"Conner," he hissed. "You shouldn't I'm..." Tim was suddenly kissing him, and his head felt light. There was so much pressure. He could feel control slipping. His extremeties humming as they began to shiver with energy. All of the world seemed like it was only the taste of Tim's tongue, and the heat building from where Superboy was teasing him. Or at lease, he was sure that was Kon's intention.

He gasped, and tensed up, sharp enough that both of them pulled back as Bart crumpled against the wall, legs feeling like jello. The tightness had released, and his cheeks burned with shame. After only a little bit of heavy petting, he'd came, and it took Tim and Kon a few seconds to figure out what had happened.

"Shit, are you okay?" Tim asked, steadying him, holding him in his arms. Bart nodded guiltily. He realized that was the first time another person had ever brought him to orgasm. It hadn't even been all that special. It'd been an accident, some fooling around in the hallway. Teasing. And he'd quite literally blown it. They were walking him somewhere, and Bart's shoulders were hunched. His mind still foggy. He started collecting himself where he he was sat down. On a closed toilet seat, he realized. They'd made it to the bathroom.

"...Was kinda hot," he heard Superboy murmur. Bart chanced a glance up at them. They were both peering back, seemingly just as anxious, Robin holding out a cloth. Kon cleared his throat and continued as Bart took it and unzipped his suit. "I was just uh. Yknow. Trying to get you worked up. Didn't know you were so..."

"Fast," Bart said flatly, getting his zipper down. Both Robin and Superboy looked away, politely, so Impulse could clean himself up, dabbing and wiping. luckily the suit's material made it easy to clean. No washing machine needed.

"Makes sense," Tim replied with a shrug. "Your uh. Body works differently."

At some point, Tim had removed his gloves, because the hand in his hair was bare, and he could feel fingernails scratching lightly at his scalp as his hair was stroked and patted. It felt soothing, and Bart began to relax, tossing the cloth aside. Tim and Kon were standing, leaving Bart sitting, at perfect eye level to gaze and be curious, if they'd been turned on by that. They didn't seem put off. Kon had even said it was hot. He glanced up to look at him, leaning forward, kissing Tim's thigh. The petting immediately stopped, and he felt fingers tighten into his hair. Not pulling him away. Just holding.

He could feel Tim was hard, right against his cheek, and he tipped his head, kissing, all the while watching Kon, who looked like a lion watching a very tiny mouse scurry in front of his paws. It was a predatory gaze, and Bart found he loved it. The same thrill he got from running filled his chest, and he opened his mouth, sucking at Tim through his leggings, Kon stepping forward, closing in. Close enough, had he been naked-

There was a sharp tug at his hair, and Bart was pulled back, whimpering, by Tim, whose face looked so hot he was worried if the bond holding his mask in place would melt off.

"Wow," he wheezed. "Okay. Wow okay."

Kon snickered, shaking his head at Tim's speechlessness. It didn't happen that often.

"Sorry, was a I pushing it?" Bart asked. Tim's hand released his hair, and he felt fingers comb through his bangs, sliding down to stroke his cheek.

"No," Tim answered. "I just... want to do this right. Not squished into a bathroom."

That made Bart feel nice. They were special, and deserved preparation. It also made him feel impatient. He'd been pretty steadily gearing up to... do something to both of them. Hm. Maybe Tim was right. Waiting might be a good idea. It'd give Bart time to do research.

"Well. Bart does owe us one," Kon said softly. That strong hand slid under his chin again, tipping his head back, thumb running over his lower lip. Bart parted his lips against it, and he could see the satisfaction in Kon's eyes as he slid the thumb forward, pressing it down against his tongue, making Bart shiver. Tim was watching with interest, too, and Bart's eyes glanced between them, before deciding on sealing his lips, sucking lightly at the digit. Kon only pulled away after a few seconds. "God damn tease."

"So. I take it you want to do that?" Tim asked, voice slow and quiet.

Bart felt his face go pink, and he nodded. "Only fair," he said with a shrug. "If it's you guys, I'm not worried. It'll be... fun." That seemed to be the most important here.

"Maybe more than fun," Tim said quietly. Kon sat down on the tub, placing a hand on Bart's thigh, kissing his neck again, leaving his mouth open for Tim, who kissed soft and gentle, unlike the aggressive tongue and teeth from before.

"I love you both," and it was surprisingly, Kon that admitted that first. Even as he nuzzled and kissed at Bart's ear. Bart looked down, and could see that Robin and Superboy were holding hands in his lap. He places his hand on top of their intertwined fingers, and Tim linked a pink with his own.  
"Love you guys too," Tim and Bart both replied, accidentally in unison. They stared at each other, then Kon laughed, and that started Bart laughing, and finally, even Tim was chuckling and shaking his head.

It was hard to imagine that anything could ever be any better than this.


	3. A Night In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it's taken me this long to update this fic! But I hope to post a couple more chapters in the next little while. I hope the wait was worth it. (11 months later u_u)

Bart had been on a date before. He’d even kissed someone before. It seemed years ago, that day when he clumsily kissed Carol Bucklen in the supply closet. A different life. He’d loved her very much, but it had been different. He couldn’t put his finger on how, precisely. She was pretty, and nice. He’d never really pictured himself having sex with her, though.

He wondered if this could even be considered a date. They were in Tim’s room. Pillows were towered up around them, blankets draping overhead. It was a pretty good pillow fort. Kon and Tim had argued all through the construction, but eventually, it had come together. Tim’s desk lamp was the only light on in the room, and it diffused through the layers of sheets and think comforters. A glass bowl of white Christmas lights was nestled in a pile of throw pillows, laptop propped against it. A pile of snack wrappers had been tucked away neatly to be disposed of later (by Tim of course) and the popcorn bowl was already empty, along with several two liters of soda. Some action movie was playing. Bart found those difficult to watch. So slow. And he was hardly permitted to extend his Speedforce aura around the television at home to make it play faster, much less Tim’s precious computer for that matter.

The movie barely mattered though. They were all in their pyjamas. Tim, of course, was in a matching set, something warm and soft, a satiny red fabric, lined for warmth. Kon was in an old band t-shirt with holes all through it and pyjama pants, and Bart in a tanktop that hung off his body and boxer shorts. It felt intimate and cozy under here.

It was half way through the movie when Bart rolled on top of Tim, pushing him onto his back. His eyes were much easier to read, fully visible. He grinned at him, lowering to brush kisses over his cheek and the bridge of his nose. Tim sighed with content, arms winding around his waist, then pressed their lips together in a delightfully warm kiss.

Bart was pretty sure Kon had been actually watching the movie, as he didn’t respond at first. Tim introduced his tongue to the kiss, and Bart slid a hand up under his shirt, settling on his abdomen, palming the ridges of his abs appreciatively. It was like Tim was sculpted from living marble. Nicks and scars covered his skin, like he’d been scored by a diamond blade, and he could feel him tense and breath, muscles moving under his skin.

Tim brushed the neck of Bart’s shirt down a little, cupping his chest, so that his nipple was between his thumb and palm, kneading in a way that felt like a gentle press and pull and squeeze. Bart groaned against his mouth, tongue pressing in, feeling Tim’s circle lightly around it.

Finally Kon turned around and groaned. “Are you two serious?” he complained. They didn’t stop, so Kon reached out, touching Bart’s shoulder. When Bart moved, Kon lowered, lifting Tim’s head to press their lips together. It was aggressively gentle. Holding Tim still as he kisses the corner of his mouth, his lips, his chin, his jaw, tongue gently flitting out. Bart sat back on Tim’s lap, heart pounding hard.

“Bart c’mere,” Kon muttered, breaking the kiss. Bart scooted forward, but Kon shook his head. Tim looked up at him quizzically. Bart was right there, after all. He motioned for him to back up, and so he did, straddling Tim’s knees.

Kon rolled onto his side, hands sliding down under Tim’s pants, who yelped in surprise and began to squirm. Bart watched with focused curiosity. He could see Kon’s hand moving. Fondling Tim. The outline of fingers sliding down, then closing around something, stroking. Tim arched his back, gasping desperately, and Kon kissed him. Bart leaned over all of this, watching with lidded eyes, breath already catching, and then, Kon peeled Tim’s pants down, revealing briefs underneath.

“Kon,” he muttered. “I’m not… I need more control.” Kon kissed him again, holding it gently. “Not going to hurt you, Rob. And you’re not going to be pushed anywhere you don’t want to. Bart?”

He slunk forward, even as Kon teased at a very flustered Tim through his underwear. “Yes?” he asked. He watched, as those briefs were slid down. Revealing Tim’s cock, hard, and a bit wet, from where Kon had been rubbing the head, and then stroking. It arched slightly, and laid against Tim’s stomach. Bart had never considered a penis to be pretty, but then again, he didn’t really spend all that much time looking at one. But Tim’s was certainly enticing.

“Suck him off,” Kon instructed. Tim groaned, arm over his face, but he didn’t protest, and Bart lowered his head. He’d read a few tips and tricks. Do what he’d think would feel good on him. No teeth. Loose jaw but tight lips. His tongue brushed over the side. Taste was pretty plain. Like licking skin. Tim took pretty good care of himself, so of course there were no toxins. Bart had read about that, too. He’d been eating a lot of pineapple, to say the least, just in case someone wanted to reciprocate. Apparently that was a thing.

With a soft sigh, he glanced up at Tim, who was starting to peek from under his arm, blue eyes connecting with Bart’s yellow. The speedster lowered his head, taking the tip of Tim’s cock between his lips, sliding it forward. It was quite easy, not at all alarming or strange. Tim wasn’t too big, so it wasn’t even that much of a mouthful. Bart’s tongue brushed forward, and he delighted in how he felt Tim’s thighs quiver. He started to bob, blood red hair spilling over Tim’s pale lap, and he could feel Kon’s strong hand on the back of his head. Encouraging.

They continued on like this for some time. Bart going deeper and deeper with Kon’s guidance, Tim whimpering and squirming, even bucking into his mouth now and then. Bart’s face was soon flushed, eyes soft and half open. He could do this for hours if Tim reacted like this. He was getting quite a show. Kon pulled Tim in for a kiss, and it didn’t take long for them to break into making out, sloppier than normal, with tongue and clinging and gliding of lips and teeth.

He was dimly aware, that somewhere out of sight, next to his head, Kon had scooted his pants down. He held the back of Tim’s hand, then brought it down. Bart couldn’t exactly see, but Kon’s hand moved away, and Tim’s stayed, stroking. Jerking Kon off. This was getting to be more and more intense, cloying almost. The room seem charged, sexuality and intimacy pressing in on all sides. Then, he felt prodding against his cheek. He could tilt his head just enough to see that Kon was brushing his dick against his face, guiding it down to his already full mouth. He sort of half straddled Tim, and then pushed his cockhead against the corner of Bart’s mouth. He had to open wide and stretch, but it did manage to fit in. Kon thrusted lightly, unlike Tim, who laid there and let Bart bob his head. He could feel them both rubbing against each other in his mouth. He could hear Kon’s chuckle, Tim’s whimper. He could feel the way his throat felt full, and the way pre oozed from their cocks. Tim came first though, back arching up beautifully, painting the back of Bart’s throat with a spatter of cum. He had to retreat, leaving Bart swallowing Kon’s cock, head in his lap. Kon surprised him with what came next, rolling him onto his back, then following soon after, knelt over his head, thrusting his hips forward to fuck his mouth a little.

“Good job Imp,” he murmured. Tim took some time to recover, even as Bart and Kon moved and thrashed slightly. Then, he felt Tim, sliding his boxers down, and his hot mouth around his cock, sliding him back to the deep of his throat, sucking until his cheeks were hollow, wet lips tightly locked around his cock. It was already too much, and then, Tim’s hand was slipping up under his balls, two fingers pressing right against the expanse of skin between them and his ass. A strange jolt worked its way into his body, and he whimpered. Kon bucked eagerly. The exchange only lasted a few more seconds, Tim bobbing his head, rubbing his finger against him, Kon thrusting his hips more and more aggressively. His orgasm hit harder than it ever had before, making him slump and quiver. Kon finished a few seconds afterward, pulling out. Though it did make quite a mess of Bart’s chin and neck.

Exhausted, the three rolled into the blankets. Bart could hardly figure out what exactly had happened. Not now. He was lovestruck and punchdrunk. He knew that Kon’s warm body was on one side, Tim’s on the other, protecting him like they were a cage.

They had totally and unmistakably had sex. That dawning realisation made his stomach flutter. Kon kissed his cheek, and he wasn’t even sure that Tim was still awake. But he cracked his eye open and smiled lightly. There would be time to talk in the morning. For now, they needed rest. He could feel fingers in his hair, two sets of legs tangled with his own, and a hand resting on the small of his back. He knew then, that he was in love with both of them, and he wouldn’t trade that love for the world.


End file.
